<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Find A Dark Room And See What Develops by hexedmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147438">Let's Find A Dark Room And See What Develops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden'>hexedmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Getting Together, M/M, Model Din, Photographer Cobb, Single Parent Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Din dropped his phone in the bathtub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    “You ready to get out, Grogu?” Din asks his son, who was happily covering himself in bubbles. The little boy looks at him as he holds out a handful of bubbles. Din purses his lips, blowing the bubbles from Grogu’s hand, making the little boy giggle happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Din reaches for the towel he sat on the edge of the sink to wrap Grogu in. The one his phone lays forgotten on top of. The phone swan dives loudly with a splash into the bubble bath. Grogu looks on the verge of tears by the loud thud. Din frantically tries to part the bubbles to search for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s okay, you’re okay, baby,” Din says calmly smiling at his son hoping to soothe the boy. On the inside, however, Din is screaming. He finds the phone and pats it dry with the towel. He touches the power button but it doesn’t light up. He groans in frustration. He puts the broken phone on the sink counter again, but this time far away from the edge. He pulls the plug from the drain before wrapping Grogu in the towel and picking him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Unsurprisingly the next morning Din’s phone did not magically fix itself. It didn’t help that the screen was cracked, and the phone itself was almost ten years old. The problem was money was tight enough as it is; there’s no way he could afford a new phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>He’ll have to get a second job. Which is fine, he just wishes he didn’t have to be away from Grogu so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Din lays in bed trying to think of other places he could apply to when he remembers Omera mentioned about a studio she works at. Twin Suns Studios he thinks is the name of the place. Maybe he’ll apply there? See if they need a maintenance man or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Din finally gets out from under the covers when he hears Grogu starting to fuss in his crib. Din carries him to the kitchen to put him in his high chair for breakfast. Din fixes himself some eggs, toast, and bacon while Grogu shoves pieces of dry cereal into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>After cleaning up the kitchen and Grogu he settles the kid down on his playmat with toys and a movie before calling Omera. He grabs the phone off the wall and dials. It rings a few times before she answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hey, do you happen to know if that place you work at is hiring?” Din asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m doing just fine, thanks for asking,” She says teasing, “and as a matter of fact, we are. When can you start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Don’t they need me to fill out an application or something?” Din tilts his head in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sure fill one out, but I’m hiring you anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“They let you have that kind of power?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Careful, Din, I can fire you just as fast. Anyway, when can you start?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    The next day Din drops Grogu off at his friend and Grogu’s godmother, Peli’s house. She and her wife adore the little guy, so much that Peli refuses to let Din take him to daycare when she’d watch him for free. Which, Din is so incredibly thankful for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>He pulls into a spot on the side of the white-washed stone building. Getting out he heads inside the building marked Twin Suns Studios in a rust-red colored sign on the front. The place was sleek and modern. White, silver, grey, with pops of red throughout. Din was afraid to touch anything in case it broke or he somehow got it dirty. The half-circle desk in front where Omera sits is empty. Of course, with no cellphone, he can’t text her that he’s here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Before he can decide to leave a silver-haired man with glasses pushed on top of his head walks out of a room in the back. He’s wearing a red button-down, the top three buttons undone, and black slacks. His goatee and beard are neat and well kept. The way the man swaggers toward him with such confidence, Din feels a little intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“What can I do you for, stranger?” The man’s Southern accent is a surprise, a pleasant one at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Omera hired me.” Din licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ah, you must be Din Djarin. I’m Cobb Vanth, owner of Twin Suns.” Cobb sticks a hand out for Din to shake. Din takes the man’s hand noting how Cobb’s hands are soft and warm. It matches the equally warm and soft smile the other man gives him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Omera never told me what she hired me for, but I’ve got some training as an electrician, I can do janitorial work, and I’ve also done security. I can be anything you need me to be.” Din cringes inwardly at the phrasing. He just hopes Cobb doesn’t notice it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The man looks Din up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“She was right, you are perfect. Follow me.” Cobb turns away and heads back toward where he came from. Din takes a second before following, a bit confused. The end of the short hall opens to a large room. Odd-shaped light fixtures were surrounding a large frame stand that held a giant sheet of grey material. Din stands in the middle of the room taking it all in as Cobb walks over to a clothing rack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Here, put this on for me.” Cobb gives Din a white and black grid-patterned coat. Din does what he tells him to and puts the coat on over his black shirt and dark jeans. It’s a little loose on him but otherwise, it fits him fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Do you mind if I touch you?” Cobb points to Din’s hair. Din nods not trusting his voice. He just hopes Cobb ignores the blush that he’s sure is spreading across his face. Gentle fingers brush through his hair, and when Cobb is satisfied he moves his hand away. Din tries not to pout at the loss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Cobb lets out a low appreciative whistle and Din feels his cheeks heat up in full force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Go stand over there and I’ll be right back.” Cobb points to where all the lights are aimed. He walks away before Din can speak up. Following Cobb’s instructions Din stands there and then it dawns on him. He’s going to be modeling for Cobb. This is not at all what he was expecting. Cobb returns with a camera and tripod. Din feels very nervous. Those nerves seem to melt when Cobb smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Ready, partner?” Cobb asks as he sits the tripod down. He fiddles with the camera for a moment, Din assumes it’s to fix some settings. Din feels like he should tell Cobb this is a mistake he’s not a model, nor does he look like one. But instead, he nods his heads and says, “Whenever you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Cobb aims the camera at him; it makes a mechanical click and whir noise as it takes his photo. The camera shutters a few times before Cobb stops aiming it at him. He pulls the camera from his face to look at the small screen on the back. Din watches as the man purses his lips in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do me a favor, put your hands in your pockets, and lower your chin a little,” Cobb instructs him. Din does what he asks. Cobb moves a little closer to him as he takes another photo. A strand of hair falls into Din’s face, out of habit he runs his hands through his hair</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Hold that pose,” Cobb commands. Din stays still with a hand in his hair. Din can’t help the way his mouth goes a little dry when Cobb crouches down in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Come sit down here with me.” Cobb pats the ground in front of him. Din can’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of it all. Din gets onto the floor sitting cross-legged in front of Cobb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Put your head in your hand like you’re bored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Din puts an elbow on his knee and rests his head in his hand. He looks to Cobb with an unamused look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Perfect,” Cobb says and takes a few more photos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Din doesn’t know how many hours pass before they finally finish, but it's enough for it to have gotten dark out. Din hangs the coat for the photoshoot back on the rack from where Cobb got it from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Here,” Cobb says, handing Din an envelope. He tilts his head, curious, he opens it to see seven, one-hundred-dollar bills. He almost doesn’t believe it's real. This is more than he makes a month at his other job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Wow, this is...a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I hope that’s a good thing?” Cobb seems to turn shy in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“It’s great, this helps me out so much,” Din reassures him, resting a hand on Cobb’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m glad. Same time tomorrow?” Cobb smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The two say goodnight as they part ways for the evening only after spending another hour of pleasant conversation. Din drove to Peli’s to pick up a sleeping Grogu to bring home. Din couldn’t help his thoughts from drifting back to the photographer as he lay in bed that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    As the days crawl by Din can feel like he and Cobb are simply dancing around each other. Lingering touches and longing gazes, day in and day out. Din just doesn’t know how to bring it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Din arrives at Twin Suns this time to find Omera at her desk, but no Cobb to greet him as usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “He’s running late. He had engagement photos to take, apparently they’re both bridezillas.” Omera says in place of an actual greeting as if she can read his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Let’s hope he survives,” Din huffs a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “So, how has working with Cobb been?” She asks as she rests her chin in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Good, really good.” Din can’t keep a sigh from falling from his lips or the smile that forms on his face as he thinks about him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Oh that good, huh?” Omera smirks, making Din sputter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “No! Oh god it wasn’t, we didn’t, I-” Din fumbles over his words as his face heats up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Calm down, I’m teasing!” Omera laughs, “But you do like him don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>Din looks down to pick at the hem of the sleeve of his yellow sweater. He does. Cobb is sweet, funny, and just genuinely kind. But he’s only known the man for a week. It feels a little fast to start getting a crush on the other man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I do like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>   <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    “Sorry I was a little late, by the way,” Cobb says from behind the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “It’s fine, Cobb.” Din smiles up at the photographer. Din sits straddling a bright pink chair as Cobb stands above him taking photo after photo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Did I ever tell you how much I hate taking engagement photos?” The silver-haired man jokingly asks. That must explain why Cobb had arrived at the studio looking as if he had run a marathon, his cheeks tinted red and a little out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “That sounds like a story.” Din laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “If I didn’t have grey hair already, I would have after dealing with these folks for two hours. Why hire a professional photographer if you’re gonna complain about how I take photos.” Cobb huffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “They’re idiots,” Din replies honestly before settling into a new pose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “They are, but you didn’t hear me say that.” Cobb smiles down at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Tilt your chin up a little to the left, here.” Gently Cobb takes Din’s chin between his thumb and index fingers and lifts his head. Din feels Cobb’s thumb softly rub against the hairs of his chin. Din parts his lips just a little as the air seems to change around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    The studio door thuds open making the two men jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Vanth!” A woman with sharp features and radiating skin. Her glossy black hair is plaited over her shoulder. She looks like she stepped off the runway with deep red lips and a black pantsuit. Her neutral expression changes when her eyes notice Din. “Well, now I see why you’ve been keeping him to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Din blushes under her gaze at the comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fennec,” Cobb says her name as if he’s reprimanding a child. He seemingly moves closer to Din like he’s trying to protect him from her. This might be a good thing, given that she looks like she knows how to kill a man with her pinky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “You must be the mysterious Din, our sweet cowboy keeps talking about. I’m his friend, Fennec.” She sticks a hand out for Din to shake. As Din shakes her hand he notices Cobb’s flushed cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Hello,” Din says smiling politely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “What did you need, Fennec?” Cobb gives her an impatient look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I came to drop clothes off for a photo shoot next week, but now I’m here to hire your man as one of the models.” She says handing him her business card. Both men blush as she refers to Din as Cobb’s man. The card is a soft velvet matte black, with her name and logo printed in metallic orange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Whatever he’s paying you, I’ll triple it.” She says as Din looks over the card rubbing his thumb over its soft texture. Din looks at her then back at Cobb. He doesn’t want to hurt Cobb’s feelings by saying yes, but it's a lot of money. He’s got Grogu and bills to think about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Take all the time you need to think about it. Don’t worry, Cobb. He’s my photographer. You’ll still be working with him.” Fennec gives him a knowing smile. “Anyway, I should get going. Nice to finally meet you, Din.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Thank you. Nice to meet you, Fennec.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    She heads for the door only to stop and turn back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Boba says don’t forget about dinner Friday and to invite Din along. After you two seal the deal of course. I’ve got $20 on this so you two better get it together.” Fennec lets the door swing close behind her, leaving DIn and Cobb alone once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    After a beat Cobb clears his throat, “I just want to apologize, Fennec can be a little…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Blunt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I mean, that’s the nice way to put it.” Cobb gives him a tiny smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “So, you talk about me?” Din asks him innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Fennec mentioned needing a model and I might have suggested you?” Cobb rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’m your man?” Din ignores the way his face heats up as he asks. He knows he’s going out on a limb to ask. He just hopes the fall doesn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Yes. Tha’s to say if you wanted to be then yes. But I don’t want you to feel pressured cause you work for me and well sometimes photoshoots can get intimate. And well I don’t want you to do somethin you might not otherwise do.” Cobb rambles on most charmingly and adorably. Din pulls Cobb closer by the belt loops of his jeans, making the man stumble closer to him and stumble over his words in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “You don’t have to worry about all that. I’ll take the job with Fennec, then you won’t be my boss. In the meantime, we can see where this goes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’d love that. How’d you like to come with me to dinner Friday night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “That sounds perfect. I’m sure Fennec will be happy to get her $20.” Din can’t help the laugh that bubbles from his throat. Cobb laughs along with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I do have to ask, what are your thoughts on kids?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “Never gave it much thought, truth be told. I’d love to have one someday, just never found the right guy to settle down with.” Cobb’s eyes seem to twinkle as he looks at Din. His heart flutters in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Din reaches into his pocket for his wallet. He pulls out a small photo of Grogu asleep with his favorite frog stuffed animal and hands it to Cobb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “This is my son, Grogu. I adopted him just under a year ago.” Din tells Cobb how he grew up in the foster care system and had always wanted to give a kid a better life than he had. How with just one look into Grogu’s large brown eyes and he knew that that was his son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Cobb’s face softens as he listens to Din’s story. The man reaches his other hand out to run his fingers in Din’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “He’s just a little thing, huh.” Cobb hands Din back the photo, and Din puts it back into his wallet. “I’d love to meet him one day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    “I’d love that, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    With his hand still in Din’s hair, Cobb leans down to place a small kiss onto Din’s lips. The kiss is barely more than a press of lips, but it was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>    Who knew that a broken phone could lead you to the love of your life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @hexedmaiden</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>